


Intimacy

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Series: More than Okay [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, ace!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: Although the Doctor is asexual and Rose is not, they found a balance in their relationship they’re both comfortable with. Together, they explore new ways to be intimate.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this story is set some time after "More than Okay", but it can be read as a standalone.

Rose Tyler should’ve been miserable, really. She’d been on her feet all day, was soaked to the bone, and somewhere in the middle of chasing aliens and saving the Earth she’d pulled a muscle in her neck. All she wanted was a bubble bath and a cuddle with the Doctor. But here she was, waiting in a dark alley for Torchwood to arrive so they could clean up the mess the alien she’d been tracking down had left. She had teleported the Cyr back to its ship, but the whole street was still covered with the purple goo it had emitted. At least the rain had already washed it off her clothes.

But all this didn’t matter. A bright smile bloomed on her lips as a black van pulled up and the Doctor hopped out. His face lit up as soon as he laid eyes on her. Rose’s heart skipped a beat. Before she knew it they were both running towards each other and she found herself in a bone-crushing hug. The Doctor’s laugh echoed in her ears as he picked her up, spinning her around. Rose held him tight, not letting go even as he set her feet back to the ground. Rain continued to pour down on them, but neither of them cared.

“All right?” the Doctor finally asked as he pulled back. His gaze swept over her.

Rose smiled. “Yep. And you?”

“Oh, perfect.” The Doctor’s eyes gleamed with pride. “I saw you handle the Cyr on the footage. You were amazing.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Rose said, brushing her fingers down his lapels. “Nice work on reprogramming the autopilot of their spaceship.”

“We’re still a good team, eh?”

“The best.” Rose grinned, and finally pulled him down for a kiss. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief as their lips met. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, the need to feel him close overwhelming. It had been their first real alien invasion since they had arrived back in Pete’s world together, and although Rose knew it had been necessary to split up, she hoped she wouldn’t have to let the Doctor out of her sight anytime soon.

Someone cleared his throat behind them. Reluctantly, they broke apart and turned to see Pete standing under a large, black umbrella. He smiled and nodded approvingly when they faced him.

“Great work, you two. We sent the Cyr back to their home planet. They should be out of the solar system soon. Thanks for helping out, Doctor.”

The Doctor pulled Rose a little closer to his side, his arm around her back. “No problem. Anytime, really.”

“Well, the offer still stands if you ever want a permanent position with us. We could need someone like you.”

Rose looked up to see the Doctor grimace.

“I think I’m good with my job at the university for now,” he said, rubbing his neck. “But I appreciate the offer, Pete.”

“All right,” Pete said with a nod, before his eyes settled on Rose. “Agent Tyler, I expect the report by tomorrow afternoon. But for now, you should probably head home and change into some dry clothes. Your mother will have a go at me if you turn up for dinner on Sunday with a cold.”

Rose cracked a smile and hugged her father goodbye. Relieved that the paperwork could wait another day, she and the Doctor got into a waiting car. They chatted quietly as the driver brought them home, sitting in the backseat next to each other, their hands entwined.

Rose was shivering by the time they were finally back in their flat. She grimaced as she peeled off her soaked jacket. It clung uncomfortably to her skin. Rubbing her sore neck, Rose turned towards the Doctor.

“I need a bath,” she announced. “D’you want to shower first?”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and hesitantly met her gaze. “Or I could… join you?”

Rose’s eyes went wide. That was not what she had expected to hear. They did share an intimate relationship, but the Doctor had never indicated that he wanted to involve any kind of nakedness, even if it wasn’t sexual. She didn’t realize that she was gaping at him until the Doctor blushed and backtracked frantically.

“Or not. Sorry. Stupid question. I know you like some, err, alone time in the bath. Forget I asked.”

“No, it’s…” Rose cringed. “That’s not what I meant. I’m just surprised, that’s all. Didn’t think that would be something you’d consider.”

“So you wouldn’t mind? If I did join you?”

He looked so nervous that Rose quickly crossed the distance between them and leaned up to peck his lips. “Not at all. I’d like that. I never really wanted to ask before. Wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable with that.”

“With you? Always,” the Doctor said, his voice low and rumbling. “I know you’ll respect my boundaries even if I’m naked in your bathtub, all at your disposal.”

He winked at her and Rose slapped his arm, laughing. “Stop that, or I might need some alone time after all.”

“Well, we can’t have that. Not right now.” The Doctor threaded his fingers through hers and gently tugged her into the direction of the bathroom. “Come on then!”

The Doctor drew the bath while Rose wiped her face clean of any remaining makeup and peeled off her wet clothes. When she was done, the Doctor was already sitting in a large pile of bubbles. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, looking completely at ease. The thought that he trusted her enough to enjoy this experience with her was exhilarating. Rose couldn’t stop a smile spreading on her lips.

The Doctor opened his eyes, regarding her with a soft smile. “You’re beautiful,” he said as Rose approached the bathtub. She bit her lip, blushing under his gaze. She went to sit on the opposite end of the bathtub, keeping some distance between them, but instead the Doctor opened his arms for her. It was too tempting to resist. Rose slid into the tub and settled between his legs. Instantly, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her middle to pull her closer. When her back was flush against his naked chest, the Doctor pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“All right?” he murmured against her skin, his thumb drawing circles on her stomach. Rose let out a breath and finally relaxed into his arms, snuggling closer.

“Perfect,” she grinned. Closing her eyes, she let the hot water and the Doctor’s gentle touches calm her after the eventful day. A long time ago, she wouldn’t have thought that sharing a bath with the person she loved could be anything but sexual, but being with the Doctor proved her perceptions of relationships wrong over and over again. This wasn’t about sex, it was simply about being close to each other. This was a whole new level of intimacy she had never shared with any of her previous boyfriends.

“Penny for your thoughts,” the Doctor said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Rose let out a hum and turned until she could press her lips to his.

“Just thinking about how good this feels,” she said, running her fingers down the Doctor’s arm until she could link their fingers together. The Doctor squeezed her hand.

“I agree. We should do this more often.”

“Would’ve asked you ages ago if I’d known you’d like that.”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have been comfortable with it right from the beginning. But now? Definitely yes.”

Rose was quiet for a minute, contemplating his words.

“What changed, then?”

The Doctor let out a laugh. “I know you’re okay with not doing these things.”

“What?” Rose frowned at him. “I need you to explain that.”

“Knowing that you’re okay with not doing this is exactly what makes it okay. It takes the pressure off. There are no expectations, and I know it would be perfectly all right to change my mind, if I ever reach a point where I’m not comfortable.”

Turning in his arms, Rose gave him a tongue-touched smile. “Mostly all right, maybe. I would still be a little disappointed if you’d jump out of the tub right now.”

The Doctor smiled down at her, his eyes shining. “Understandable. But I know you wouldn’t hold it against me.”

“Never,” Rose said with determination. Leaning down, the Doctor pressed his lips to hers.

“And answers like that, Rose Tyler,” he murmured against her lips, “is what makes all this okay. Does this make sense?”

“Yeah.” Rose’s heart skipped a beat at the love and adoration in the Doctor’s eyes. She trailed her fingers along his cheek, watching his eyes flutter shut. Perfectly content, she settled back into his arms, her head against his chest. She knew this was all she ever needed from their relationship: being intimate with the Doctor, in whatever way he was comfortable with, no matter if it didn’t involve sex. She didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got a few of these comments last time: please refrain from telling me that the Doctor is not asexual the way I write him. I'm asexual, so I know what I'm doing here. Enjoying kissing, cuddling, even being aroused and having sex does not make a person any less asexual. If you have any questions about that, feel free to stop by my tumblr (wordsintimeandspace.tumblr.com) to chat.


End file.
